


Scrooge x ghost!marley

by Jackiemetcalfe1952



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Ghost!Marley, M/M, My English teacher would faint if she read this, Orgasm Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiemetcalfe1952/pseuds/Jackiemetcalfe1952
Summary: Scrooge returns home after a long day of being miserable like the boomer twat he is and is visited by the ghost of Marley who reveals his hidden feelings for ScroogeThen ghost sex happens
Relationships: Scrooge/Marley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Scrooge x ghost!marley

It had been a long day at work, all Scrooge wanted to do was climb into his comfy bed and sleep for eternity. As soon as he got through the front door, he felt a odd sensation shrouding the room. But it was most likely nothing. It was probably because he was hungry and had decided to skip out on his daily ritual of eating his grey gruel. He sighed as he walked upstairs, his black boots clonking with each step. Walking into the bedroom, he began to strip off his clothing from the bottom up and change into his dressing gown matched with thin fluffy white slippers and a silk nightcap. He couldn't bare to wait any longer. Flopping onto his queen sized bed rimmed with red velvet curtains, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Yet the feeling of uncertainty was still among his thoughts.

Scrooge had been tossing and turning for god knows how long, unable to sleep until he felt a gust of cold breath on the his neck, causing the hairs to stand on end. He groaned softly and opened his eyes to reveal a pale ghastly figure floating a couple of inches from his face. He yelped as his voice shook with a cowardly tone and bolted upright, causing the phantom to evaporate. "I must be seeing things - it's a load of humbug...!" He muttered to himself, reassuring himself that he was simply delirious and the visions would soon pass.

"Ebenezer..." a faint voice whispered from what appeared to be from afar yet sent shivers down his spine. Something seemed familiar about this voice, Scrooge knew he must have heard it a million times before. No. It couldn't be...

He twisted his torso around to see the spirit of his long dead business partner Jacob Marley hovering above his pillow. "Jacob! Jacob Marley! But this cannot be.. you have been dead for significant years!" Scrooge recoiled back in pure shock and disbelief, almost falling off the end of his bed. 

"You don't believe in me, do you partner?" Scrooge looked up to find Jacob was indeed spiritually present. The figure was appeared to be a transparent mist like figure yet still had the body of a human with Marley's chiselled face engraved into the being. An iron yoke clasped around the apparitions neck with rusting chains attached to it, leading to the cuffs around its wrists and ankles. Multiple chains locked themselves around its torso. In some ways, scrooge noticed things about his former partner that he hadn't noticed when he was previously alive. Its thin, cracked lips seemed more prominent, its eyes more defined by detailed lines engraved around the frame of its face. Marley looked older, more mature and all the wiser. 

"The evidence is bestowed before me, yet how can I still doubt that this is not a figment of my wandering imagination?" Scrooge reached out to touch Marley's face, his hand shaking with anticipation only for it to pass right through. 

"If I cease to exist, then it must be that I am unable to do this." A slightly confused expression appeared on Scrooge's face, only for Marley to grab his wrists and plunge him into the bed, causing him to gasp as his head hit the pillow. 

"I must confess partner - during my time as a living being, I was always beguiled by you. Your dedication, your avarice, your everything." A feeling of sudden aghast overcame the man pressed into the bed, its intentions unknown yet so clear like the nights sky. "I've been awaiting this moment for 7 torturing years, Ebenezer." 

The behemoth entity loomed into Scrooge's wide, startled eyes before closing them and crashing their lips together. Scrooge tried to fight Marley off him, but his resistance was clearly made futile. Instead of opposing Marley's lips pressed firmly against his, he allowed himself to melt into the kiss, the presence's supernatural hands still firmly grasped around Scrooge's fragile wrists. 

A sense of abasement and humiliation overcame Scrooge, he'd never locked lips with another man before. He glanced away from the ghost sitting comfortably upon his pelvis, too embarrassed to look it in the eye. Too distracted by his consciousness of the blood quickly racing to his usually cold cheeks, Scrooge was yet to notice the spirit taking off a couple of chains from around its middle. The clonking sound of iron awoke him from his brief trance, laying helplessly as the piercing metal made contact with his skin, binding his wrists above his head and asserting its dominance over him. "Please spirit, take pity on me!" Scrooge whimpered with an increasingly wobbly tone, already accepting his submissive fate. 

Marley said nothing in return, the only reply it gave was a devious grin. The ghost attached it's cold lips to Scrooge's pale neck and trailed its hand up and down his body, stopping just above the groin. A small delighted whimper left Scrooge's lips as the spirit gently sucked and licked on his neck. It then slowly undid the belt of his dressing gown, teasing him as it lightly created a stream of soft kisses down Scrooge's chest, the mans breathing becoming more frantic by the second. He would never admit it, but he was secretly revelling in steady pleasure. 

The spirits hand mercifully massaged around Scrooge's groin and inner thighs, earning Marley a deep groan from Scrooge as he lifted his hips up slightly. The ghost looked up at him and made eye contact, fixated on the mans lustfully fearful eyes while sliding his dressing gown covering his modesty to the side. 

Breaking eye contact, Marley revealed Scrooge's painfully hard erection. The submissive man inhaled a sharp breath of air as he felt the phantoms hand wrap itself around the base of his penis and slowly move up and down. Marley placed his tongue at the bottom and dragged it up the length of his shaft and over the head lazily, causing Scrooge to release a meretricious, melodic moan and dig his nails into the palms of his bound together hands. "Jacob, please I beg of you, do that again!" He had never felt such a wonderful sensation in his whole life. 

Marley chuckled subtly to himself then took the head into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over the sensitive area while stroking the shaft with his hand. Scrooge revelled in delight and let out more euphoric groans, clearly showing his former partner that he wanted more. Taking Scrooge by surprise, Marley slid his penis further into his mouth and down into the depths of his tight throat all the way to the base then back up again. Scrooge arched his back and moaned deeply, shivers sprinting from his thighs and racing up his spine. He spread his legs further apart, inviting Marley in. He thrust his hips and forced the ghost to take more of him into its mouth. It had only been but a few minutes and already Scrooge could feel the conflagration of pleasure coiling in his stomach. He felt like he could burst at any point. 

Just before Scrooge could feel that sweet release, Marley suddenly took his penis out of its mouth, causing him to whine dishearteningly. "Jacob why must you torture me so?" The ghost remained silent then flipped Scrooge over onto his belly and raised his hips up into the air, face planted sideways into the soft bedsheets. Marley spread his lover's ass cheeks and circled his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. Scrooge dug his knees further into the bed and let out a heavy, throaty groan as the spirit then plunged his tongue into the hole, darting it in and out. Marley quickened the pace and intensity, Scrooge spreading his legs more until he was struck with an sharp pain in his thighs. 

The spirit then removed its tongue from the now loosened hole and abruptly inserted its own penis into where it's tongue had been. Scrooge gasped and bit his lip until he could taste the iron in his blood as an exclamative throbbing pain made itself known to his asshole. Marley repositioned his restrained hands behind his back and held onto the metal chain as he began to thrust deeper inside Scrooge, dismissing his obvious agony. 

Tears well up in Scrooge's tired, wrinkled eyes. There was no use in fighting. It would only end in more torture. He buried his anguished face into the bed and squeezed his eyes close, hoping desperately for the pain to cease. This seemed to be an unachievable wish as it only seemed to become more and more agonising. It felt like someone was twisting and turning a dagger around his insides. Despite the overwhelming pain, Scrooge's body seemed to defy him as his penis was still standing firm like a soldier, longing for release. Marley had covered the head with his hand, blocking the only means of releasing. He only wanting Scrooge to cum as he so willed him to. 

The spirit leaned over him, connecting its chest and Scrooge's upper back. It pulled on his perspiring locks, lifting his face out of the sheets and attached it's lips to his neck, groaning into the kisses. The other hand was grasped firmly on one of his ass cheeks, a red print appearing as Marley's mark on his territory. 

Scrooge moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. That conflagration was starting to build up inside him again. Marley forced his fingers into his mouth, causing him to choke and splutter unnaturally while whispering harsh words into Scrooge's ear. 

Marley's slaughtering thrusts deepened and churned the helpless man's insides around like a milkmaid brutally stirring curds and whey. Scrooge tried to utter and words he could muster but the ghosts fingers blocked his sense of speech. At last, the omnipotent entity allowed him to speak. "Jacob I plead for your insubstantial mercy. But I beg of you, allow me to expel this feeling deep inside of me!" 

For the first time, Marley took pity on Scrooge and decided to cooperate with his desires. The ghost used one hand to steady his quivering hips and the other to stroke his penis almost barbarically. It didn't take long for Scrooge to experience a paroxysm of orgasms. He moaned in ecstasy as warm liquid erupted out of his penis like a fiery, enraged volcano release all its pent up anger. Marley himself released inside of Scrooge, groaning in immense satisfaction. 

Scrooge had been reduced to a hot and sweaty mess, panting rapidly as his body collapsed and almost completely shutting down. He closed his eyes, still panting and not even noticing Marley's ghost fade away with a word of warning.


End file.
